Even Though I Love You, You're Still a Teme
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Sasuke has hidden feelings for Naruto. One night, Naruto confesses his love for the Uchiha. Kiba and Suigetsu also undergo hardships. Sakura gets violent... Who will win the fight? yaoi lemon SasuNaru, mild SuiKiba. one shot. Full summary inside


**Full Summary: Sasuke has hidden feelings for Naruto. One night, Naruto confesses his own love for the Uchiha. These feelings can cause harm to both of them, so Sasuke runs away. At the same time, Kiba and Suigetsu break up. Sasuke gains a new friend, and Sakura gets pissed at her ex best friend. A fight ensues. Who will win the final battle? Sasunaru lemon, KibaSui mentioned. Minor violence! Yaoi!**

**Authoress' Note: YES! I am indeed alive… I haven't died yet! I haven't had very much inspiration lately. Seriously, I tried writing like three different stories, but they sucked monkey balls, so y'all had to wait, and I'm soooo sorry! I'm such a bad authoress, I know. **

**This story was inspired by another video made by UchimakiPro. I know, I know, I already made a fic from one of their videos, but this idea just came to me while I was in the shower. Don't ask me for the connection, because there is none. The idea was so perfect, I didn't even get dressed until I was like thirty minutes into writing this story, so some of it was written while I was naked… Erm… Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto! Also, this fanfic contains yaoi, and a small lemon. Don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that.**

"Red? Or maybe gray… Naruto! Sasuke-kun! I really need your help!" Sakura's pink hair swished from side to side as she held up two purses as if trying to balance them. Her problem could've easily been solved if only the two boys in front of her would look up from whatever books they were reading.

Sasuke's coal black eyes merely continued to scan the pages in his book. Naruto, however, noticed his friend's dilemma. "Oi, Sasuke, don't be such a teme! Sakura is asking for your help."

Sakura smiled at her blonde friend's antics. Emerald eyes took in the sight of her two best friends in the world as they lay so close to one another, yet so far apart. Having captured Sasuke's weary attention, she once again held up the purses grasped firmly in her hands. She carefully and slowly lifted the red over-the-shoulder bag before raising the more bland, gray one in her other hand. Her nose scrunched in distaste; she really hoped the two boys would pick the red one so she could easily dismiss the pale gray thing in her hands without the slightest weary look.

Blue eyes brightened as Naruto took in the sight of the obnoxiously bright purse in Sakura's left hand. A tan finger pointed in the general direction of the obviously better bag. He gave a dazzling smile before returning to his book, a toothpick hanging lazily in his mouth. Chewing on the wood as he scanned the pages, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Black-ringed eyes drifted over the two bags. Sasuke really didn't care which purse the bubblegum-haired girl picked. It was of no concern to him. He nodded in agreement with Naruto. "Tch, dobe, what are you, a girl?" slipped casually from his lips. The truth of the matter was that Sasuke was dying on the inside. Naruto, his long-time rival and best friend, and more recently, crush, was only a few inches from him. At this angle, Sasuke had the perfect view of the blonde's black t-shirt and how it rode up just enough to expose an inch of tempting tan flesh. The prize was just out of his reach. He wanted it badly, _so badly, _yet he couldn't have it.

"Thanks guys, now I'm sure the red one is the best!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning, before pouncing on her friends. The two boys were thoroughly squished by her weight. Naruto sputtered for breath and begged for Sakura to get off of him, whereas Sasuke groaned and tried to push the girl from his body. "I really love you guys! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Sasuke slumped against the four pillows lined against the headboard of his bed and sighed. That night, Naruto, Sakura, and himself met up with Kiba, Kankuro, and Suigetsu at some club called, "Neon Ninjas." The music was too loud, the people were far too drunk, and he was way too hot most of the night to call it an enjoyable evening.

Bad night aside, Sasuke smiled to himself. Naruto and Sakura would come back to his place after a hard night of drinking and joking around. It was inevitable.

As if on cue, Naruto jumped on top of a very surprised Sasuke. The blonde snuggled into the brunette's side. Sapphire orbs stared into endless pits of onyx with happiness swirling around his pupils. Blonde locks fell sloppily into his face, but he paid no mind to his unkempt hair as he continued to look innocently into his very bastardly vest friend's eyes.

Muffled voices were heard through the thin walls, followed by the smacking of lips. Giggled flitted through the air, followed shortly by a few manly chuckles. "Bye Kankuro! See you tomorrow!" Sakura called to her boyfriend while waving a hand in the air excitedly. She ran down the hall and into Sasuke's room only to see her friends already laying down and watching the movie they'd previously picked out. Smiling to herself, she wiggled her way into Naruto's side. The blonde slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

_"If you put one more bacon bit on that potato I'm going to kick your little monkey butt," _**(1)**the man on screen said roughly to his daughter. The young girl smirked slyly before putting more bacon on her baked potato.

Soft snoring filled both Naruto's and Sasuke's ears. Naruto looked down a little bit and saw that Sakura had drifted to sleep sometime during the movie. He shrugged before continuing to watch the movie. He felt the arm around him stiffen slightly and cast his eyes in the direction of Sasuke to see what was wrong. A pained expression was written clearly across the usually stoic raven's face.

Feeling eyes on him, Sasuke turned his head slightly to see Naruto gazing into his eyes, concerned. Eyes searching, for what he wasn't sure, Sasuke continued to stare into the pools of clue before him. After a few moments of pointless staring, both boys leaned into each other the slightest bit. Their lips met as a shock was sent down both of their spines. Something deep in Sasuke's mind went off as a warning bell, but he ignored it, continuing to kiss Naruto instead. Sparks tingled their lips as they moved in sync. Naruto had to make sure not to move an inch in fear of waking Sakura.

Hours seemed to pass by before the two hesitantly pulled apart from each other. Though not attached to each other, Naruto could still feel Sasuke's soft lips on his own. Warm, fuzzy sensations were in Sasuke's stomach. Butterflies twirled around in Naruto's tummy as he lifted his free hand, the whole thing shaking as he rested it upon Sasuke's clothed knee. Sasuke smiled, a real smile, not his usual smirk. That soft showing of emotion fit the pale boy well, or so Naruto thought.

A low growl was ripped from his throat as he was forcefully shoved against the cement wall. "Damnit, Suigetsu! Why the hell are you doing this to me? Tell me why I deserve this!"

Deep blue, almost violet, eyes looked into the warmth of the caramel colored orbs in front of him. In those eyes, he could see the anger, but most of all immense pain. Not from the physical billings on his body, but the hurt from being rejected by his lover. "Because, Kiba, we just aren't meant to be. This is how it has to happen." His grip loosened on his boyfriend, ahem, ex-boyfriend's shirt. He stepped away, casually brushing silver hair from his face. The locks fell neatly behind his ear. With a final glance at the person he once loved—no, he most definitely loves Kiba, even now. They just couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Suigetsu knew he'd just end up hurting the fragile boy. Kiba wouldn't be able to stand up after something like that, if it would happen.

"But I love you! Why can't you see that?" Tears burned at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. Taking a deep breath, Kiba turned his wet gaze into a hard glare. "Am I not good enough for you? Is that it? Tell me, who the hell are you to do this to me?" His words were screamed angrily, with so much pretend hate he couldn't help but let a tear or two slip silently down his painted cheeks. He turned away from Suigetsu so his back was facing the man who just rejected him. "You'll regret this, you know," he mumbled before walking away.

Suigetsu sighed, defeated. "I know," he whispered under his breath.

Sakura left early the next morning. The sun had just risen, signaling seven o'clock, and the girl was gone without a sound. She picked up her purse and threw one last glance at her friends sleeping in each other's arms before smirking knowingly. Being as quiet as possible, she opened and shut the Uchiha's front door.

It was three hours later before Sasuke stirred in his sleep. Blinding light slipped through his eyelids, causing him to groan in annoyance. He started to roll onto his side so that he was facing away from the burning sun, but came across something large and too heavy to easily push off the mattress. Cracking his dark eyes open once again, he saw that Naruto had stayed the night… In his bed. He sighed before shaking the blonde gently. "Wake up, usuratonkachi."

"Nnngh… Five more minutes teme…" Naruto mumbled sleepily. One of his arms stretched out to land on nothing. Instead the limb flopped over the side of the bed. The blonde yawned, disturbed in his sleep, and tried to roll away from Sasuke, only to end up on the floor. "Damnit! It's too early for this shit!" One hand was rubbing the back of his tender head, the other covering up a loud and very rude yawn. He eyed Sasuke wearily for a moment before having his whole expression light up enthusiastically. "Mornin' teme! How are ya this fine day?" His voice was far too loud for the Uchiha's taste, especially since it was 10 AM and he'd just woken up.

Crawling out of bed and stretching much like a cat, Sasuke strode out of the bedroom. Once in the kitchen, the raven pulled out a carton of fresh milk and a brightly colored cardboard box. A ceramic bowl slipped through his fingers and landed on the floor with a loud crash.

Naruto ran into the room, mouth agape at the sight before him. Shards of something laid strewn across the tiled floors. He noticed Sasuke staring at the mess like it was a three-headed cat. "What the hell did that bowl ever do to you?" Naruto drawled sarcastically.

Sasuke "tch"ed before grabbing a broom and dust pan. As he crouched down, his jeans from the night before slid tauntingly down the raven's slim hips, exposing creamy white skin, and, of course, black silk boxers. Naruto subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of his best friend's body. He shook his head to rid himself of any naughty thoughts that popped into his head. Blue eyes swept past the brunette on the floor and landed on a clock hanging on the wall. It showed a time just past 10. Naruto huffed as he invaded the Uchiha's cabinets in search of some instant ramen, the breakfast of champions.

"It's rude to go through other people's things, dobe." Somehow, Sasuke appeared behind the blonde just in time to scare the living shit out of the poor boy. Naruto smiled sheepishly, but returned to his search. Sighing, Sasuke replied, "Third cabinet, top shelf." Sometimes the blonde was just too predictable. Sasuke could read him like an open book, and often did.

Creaking of cabinets signaled the very unmanly squeal that erupted from Naruto. He grabbed onto the Styrofoam cup and held on for dear life. "Oh, how I love you, dear ramen! I can't wait until you get in my belly!" Slurping hungrily, Naruto splashed water up to the fill mark. Without further ado, he shoved the thing into the microwave and waited not so patiently for the three minutes to be over and done with so that he could shove the mass of noodles into his now salivating mouth. The first beep of the appliance couldn't ring through the air before the awaiting blonde nearly attacked the thing just to get his very unhealthy breakfast.

Sasuke watched in mild amusement as his best friend continually burned his tongue on the hot noodles, since he was too hungry to wait for the meal to cool. Dark orbs drank in the sight of Naruto's every movements. It took all of his will power and pride not to jump the blonde right then and there, in his own kitchen.

"Gah! How come you're so good at everything?" Naruto whined as he, once again, lost at Mario Smash Brothers. Sasuke smirked victoriously, a small pink dusting his pale cheeks. "I give up! Play on your own, teme!"

Grudgingly, Sasuke put the controller strap around his wrist and secured it. It wasn't any fun without Naruto playing, since the blonde had a very serious competitive streak. The blonde was actually a challenge when it came to these kinds of things, and Sasuke gladly accepted the duel. He began swinging the white remote in his hand in order to beat the computer he was competing against.

The round was over, so Sasuke took a moment to relax. He leaned back so that the top of his back was resting on the couch cushion. His head was in between Naruto's legs, a very promising position indeed. The blonde was, as usual, choosing to ignore the glances the raven sent in his direction. His blue eyes were focused intently on the screen ahead. Once again, Sasuke was swinging the controller around.

Not able to stand it any more, Naruto pounced on Sasuke. The brunette struggled to push Naruto off of him. But the blonde was straddling his hips and holding his arms down with strength he didn't know the boy possessed. Ocean tinted orbs gazed lovingly into the bottomless pits of black before him. With minimal hesitation, he leaned down to meet Sasuke's pale lips with his own. Once again, their lips moved in sync. A tentative tongue explored out of its cage to reach access to the other's hot cavern. Pale, cold fingers laced themselves into blonde locks and gently pulled. Naruto moaned at the sensation of Sasuke responding to his kiss. Naruto's hand slithered down Sasuke's front teasingly, prolonging his path. Finally, the reached the raven's clothed erection. He pressed his ran palm against the member trying to break free from its boundaries. The blonde smirked as he heard a small cry escape the Uchiha's mouth at the sensation of Naruto cupping his painfully hard erection.

Pulling away, Naruto smiled at Sasuke's flustered face. Red cheeks and panting harshly, the raven couldn't have looked more sexy if he tried. His normally pale face turned a brighter crimson as the blonde continued to stare wonderingly at him, that look of lust twinkling in his eyes. "I love you, Sasuke."

His hands shoved into his pant pockets, Kiba strolled through the park. Biting air nipped at his face and ears as he walked along the sidewalks, his good friend Kankuro walking the same path. They passed countless slides and swing sets, not stopping to enjoy any of the equipment. Golden light cast long shadows against the cement of their stepping stones, seeing as it was sunset.

Kankuro saw a lone figure leaning casually against one of the metal slides just a few feet ahead. He quickly ducked his head, hoping Kiba wouldn't see who the boy was. Just as they were about to pass the silver haired teen, Suigetsu called out, "Oi, Kiba!"

Kiba glanced nonchalantly to his side. That is, before he realized who it was calling him out. His golden eyes narrowed dangerously as he took in the sight of his ex staring at him, a challenge in the glint in his eye. Without hesitation or second thoughts, the brunette lunged forward, raising his closed fist. His hand connected with Suigetsu's face, not leaving the slightest scratch. Suigetsu smirked evilly before retaliating, only a lot harder than Kiba's weak punch.

Blood leaked from Kiba's nose as he tried to cover his face from the blow. "Damn you!" Kiba made to punch the boy in front of him again, but strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back onto the sidewalk. He didn't have to look back to know it was Kankuro trying to keep him out of serious trouble. "Damnit, Kankuro, now isn't the time to be taking safety precautions! Let me at 'em!" He struggled against the grip at his waist, to no avail. After a few moments, he gave up and went limp in his friend's arms. With one last glare at his ex-lover, he walked away with his friend.

Suigetsu's eyes lingered on the brunette he'd just punched in the face. He couldn't believe he'd hurt the boy emotionally and physically. That wasn't how he wanted things to end, but the world isn't fair, now is it? He shrugged before digging his hands into the pockets of his sweater. His footsteps sounded loudly in his ears as he made his way back to his shared apartment.

It had been two weeks since Naruto confessed his love to Sasuke, and still the raven hadn't talked to the blonde. He's made excuses about being busy with school work or something along those lines. There were too many things going on in his head to talk to the blonde at the moment. He knew from the very beginning that he shouldn't have those feelings for Naruto, but he just couldn't help it. So, now he's torturing himself by distancing himself from the blonde. All bonds with the boy needed to be severed, for he was afraid. Afraid that he'd end up hurt. Afraid he'd hurt the boy he loved to dearly.

As a distraction, Sasuke took a walk through the park. No children were out, since it was quite chilly outside. He'd needed a sweater and a coat just to keep feeling in his arms. Gloves secured around his fingers and palms, he made his trek weaving through the assorted slides, bridges, and swing sets. Somewhere along the way, he'd run into someone else crazy enough to go outside in such freezing weather.

Dark tennis shoes, light gray pants, a bright purple shirt zipped inside a solid black coat, and stunningly purple eyes; that's what Sasuke noticed about the guy no older than himself before him. Silvery hair grazed his shoulders, swishing from side to side as he moved his weight from one foot to the other in anticipation of what the raven was going to say. When nothing was said, he took the initiative. "Erm, excuse me." He began to step around the boy in front of him, but a voice in his head told him to stop and introduce himself. Sticking out a hand for the other teen to shake, he explained, "I'm Suigetsu, and I'm a heartbreaker." A smile with sinisterly sharp teeth sealed the deal as Sasuke took the hand in his own.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Pleasure to meet you, heartbreaker. I myself have done a bit of rejecting in the past weeks." He smiled, still unsure of the situation he found himself in at that moment. Clouds hung over the two as they walked and talked together for the next few hours. Finally, darkness began to blanket them. "Well, I guess I should be going. Here's my number, call when you need someone to hang out with." With a reassuring smile, Sasuke handed the small slip of paper over to his newly found friend. He started the journey back to his lonely apartment, dreading the whole way back.

The next day, Sasuke received a phone call from the stranger he'd met the previous day. Suigetsu wanted to meet at the park and hang out for a little while later that day. Sasuke insisted they go meet each other right then, on the count of his insane boredom. The silver-haired boy agreed to meet him in fifteen minutes at their previous meeting place.

Soft cotton rubbed against his skin as he pulled on his gloves. The scratchy material of his coat pulled against his arms before he headed face-first into the biting wind. Soft grays of clouds overhead and dull oranges surrounded him as he fast walked all the way to the community park.

At the same time he was walking to his rendezvous with Suigetsu, Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura laughed together down the path to the very same park. Sakura was just telling the two boys the 'orange you glad I didn't say banana?' knock-knock joke they'd all heard a million times through grade school when Naruto caught sight of the person who'd been avoiding him the past couple of weeks. His arms flung out protectively to stop the two people on either side of him. Kiba and Sakura followed Naruto's incredulous stare, only to be shocked to silence. Kiba had tentatively told both the blonde and the pink-haired girl about his relationship and break up with Suigetsu, only to gain sympathy from the two. He did feel better about talking to them about it, though.

Blue orbs narrowed as Sasuke looked over at the trio. To say the least, the raven hadn't expected any of them to show up to that very spot. However, he willed his face to remain stoic through the different emotions he was experiencing. He noticed the glare his new friend was receiving from that annoying kid, Kiba. With a questioning and sorrowful glance toward Suigetsu, Sasuke hopped off the rail he was sitting on and walked off in the other direction of the trio. Naruto watched after the raven, ready to take after the boy. The look he received from Sakura told him to stay put, at least for now. She gripped onto his arm and gave him a pleading look.

Kiba, however, took matters into his own hands, and tackled Suigetsu to the ground. During their wrestling match, Naruto was able to escape Sakura's grasp. He ran off in the direction Sasuke had just taken, not sparing a glance back at his two friends left in the dust.

He searched for about fifteen minutes before spotting the brooding male sitting on a park bench. The blonde ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders. They faced each other, eyes dead set on showing nothing. The two seemed to be attracted to each other like magnets. Their faces moved towards each other, but Sasuke pulled back just before their lips touched. He pushed the blonde roughly on the bench before leaning over his lover. Without saying anything, Sasuke landed a solid punch to Naruto's face, causing his nose to spew blood at a dangerous rate. Sasuke began to walk away, but looked back momentarily. Just as woe was about to overtake him, he glared at the blonde and began to walk away once again.

Without the other knowing, many tears slipped down Sasuke's face as he made his way home. Shining streams of liquid cascaded down his cheeks even after he entered his empty apartment. Drained mentally, he tore off his coat and gloves before forcefully removing his shirt and pants. He slumped into a chair and bowed his head in defeat. Naruto always seemed to get into his head, even as he was trying to pound his face in.

Meanwhile, Naruto struggled, but forced himself to stand up after the brutal beating from the one he loved. He limped his way to the closest building around, which just so happened to be the apartment complex Sakura lived in. Climbing two flights of stairs, Naruto began to feel the pain turn into intense stinging in his face. Finally at Sakura's door, he lifted his closed fist to knock. A wave of black over took him, and he fell against the wooden door, sliding down and landing on the ground with a solid thump.

From inside the room, Sakura heard noises coming from just outside her door. It was late at night, so she became instantly weary of whatever was at her door. She grabbed an umbrella as a weapon right before he opened the door. There at her doorstep, was her best friend. A small pool of blood surrounded the limp body. The bubblegum haired girl nearly screamed, but swallowed the urge. She carefully dragged the blonde into her bathroom, where she tended to and bandaged the poor, beaten boy.

She glowered at the wall in front of her as she realized who must have done this to her Naruto. _Sasuke… Why? You seemed so happy…_

Without thinking twice, she fled from the building. Across the street, she saw Sasuke and that weird kid with the freaky smile hanging around a building. The white haired kid was smoking while leaning over the edge of the wall next to the duet. Her glare intensified as she strode over to the two boys.

"What the hell, Sasuke? I thought you and Naruto were on good terms! Don't you love him like he loves y-," Sakura was cut short as Sasuke stepped down and slapped her hard across the face. She fell ungracefully on her ass. Soon she stood up and kneed the raven in front of her with all her might. To her surprise, Sasuke fell to his knees. She continued to kick the boy where it hurts the most. She noticed the other guy wincing with each swing of her foot. Sending him a glare, she kicked Sasuke especially hard.

Naruto woke up, bright light stinging his eyes momentarily. Taking a look around, he remembered what had happened and why he was in Sakura's apartment instead of his own. No sounds came from around him.

_Shit! She has to be 'talking' with Sasuke right about now! _

He jumped up from the couch he was on, ignoring the pain on his face. Darting out of the building, he forgot to pick up his coat. The wind nipped at his skin, but he didn't care. Sasuke could've already hurt Sakura by now, and he couldn't risk hurting someone else he cared about because of himself. Kiba and Kankuro were sitting outside, drinking, just a few feet away from him. He called the two over before running the direction of Sasuke's apartment complex.

The trio practically jumped from the steps once they saw the amount of damage Sakura caused all on her out. Naruto couldn't help but wince as he took in the sight of his friend kicking Sasuke where the sun don't shine.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Kiba waving his hand in the 'come hither' motion. That weird kid with the white hair came closer to the brunette and slung his shoulder around the two boys on either side of him. Sakura noticed the three walking away before taking in Naruto's presence. He nodded once to her and she instantly understood. He needed to take care of this, alone. The pink haired girl jogged to catch up to the retreating boys. She clung to Kankuro's arm as they walked to who knows where.

This left Sasuke staring shocked at the four people he knew walking away from him, and a smirking Naruto with his arms crossed defiantly across his chest. "I can see who won that fight, teme. Tell me, how does it feel to be beaten up by a girl? Although, I have to say, Sakura is incredibly strong for a girl her size, that's for sure."

A weak glare came the blonde's way, but he didn't flinch. His smirk turned into a caring smile as he drank in the sight of the most vulnerable he'd ever seen Sasuke. It was truly something to behold. Never in his life would he see the raven so… emotionally available. Shock and complete confusion were written across his face. Sasuke sighed as the reality of his defeat sunk in. "I guess you win… Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened visibly. Sasuke _never _called him by his first name. The raven usually taunted him with some insult or used his last name mockingly. But the blonde couldn't deny the flutter of his heart as he heard his name slip from his lover's lips. He slung an arm over Sasuke's shoulders, his height being of his advantage. Sasuke resisted at first, but melted into the warmth of the one he couldn't help but love.

"You know… I could really get used to this," Sasuke murmured with a true smile on his face.

"Yeah, so could I."

"Oh gods, Sasuke, yes!" Naruto panted as Sasuke pounded mercilessly into his tight hole over and over again. His prostate was hit dead on with every thrust. "Fuck, h-harder!" Sasuke complied, picking up the pace. His thrusts were on the verge of animalistic.

Burning heat surrounded his member as he pulled out and pushed forcefully back into his lover, rocking his hips for that delicious friction he'd wanted for years. Naruto's moans came faster and his breath continually hitched in his throat. With one last rocking of his body, Naruto cried out in white hot pleasure, lights flashing in his eyes. Thick, sticky liquid coated his and Sasuke's abdomens. A few thrusts later, Sasuke came deep in Naruto's ass. The blonde felt full to the brim with Sasuke's fiery seed.

The raven rested on his elbows for a moment before reluctantly pulling out of the boy below him, his limp cock making a 'pop' sound. He rolled next to the blonde. Both of them panted for a couple minutes, trying to catch their breath after that amazing climax.

Composed enough to form coherent sentences, Naruto whispered, "Fuck, that was good."

Sasuke turned on his side so he could look into Naruto's bottomless pools of blue. "Tch, not that you'd have anything to compare it to." A smirk lit up his face as the inevitable playful smack came his way.

"You're still a teme… Even though I love you," Naruto mumbled, a light blush dusting his face.

Sasuke smiled, a real smile this time. "I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki."

The two stayed like that, just staring into each other's eyes and smiling. They didn't need words, nor will they ever. To them, the world didn't matter. Time didn't register in their minds, nor did any outside events. Right then, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha could just _be _and, damn, were they happy.

**(1) This line is from Juno, for those of you who didn't know. **

**Authoress' Note: :O I think that is the longest one shot I've EVER written… like, ever. Seriously. I'm amazed at myself. Anywho, this video is inspired by "Kimi no Tokoro" by UchimakiPro: ****.com/watch?v=63uJtmkpb6c****. I suggest you watch this video, it's totally amazing :3 **

**However, not all of this fanfic was a part of the video. Like the last part… Yeah, I added that in. I had to rate it M, so why not give a justifiable reason for it? **

**Reviews greatly appreciated! Flames… Not so much.**

**Ja ne! :3**


End file.
